A Midfall's Tale
by polgara-5
Summary: Puck from a Midsummer's Night Dream comes to Sunnydale and has a little fun.


****

A Midfall's Tale

This is a response to a challenge on Death-Marked Love. (specifics are listed at end of fic.) Any feedback is welcome polgara_5@hotmail.com, just be gentle this is my first story.

Disclaimer: I own sadly own nothing. Joss Whedon owns all except for Puck, that would be Shakespeare.

Spoilers: None really. Set after The Gift, can't really say season six since Buffy is a little more perky in my story than then season. 

Enjoy!

************

"Puck, remind me again why we are here."

"It's quite simple, Pym. Oberon sent us here to make sure that a destined couple fell in love." Replied Puck simply as they approached a well-lit store with Magic Shop written above the door. He looked slyly at his partner and added, "Plus, there is much fun to be had on a hellmouth." Puck gestured toward the store. "In there, love triangles can abound. So many surging emotions, so many possibilities."

***********

Inside the magic shop, an argument was occurring between Spike and Xander.

"T'Pal does not want to 'get a leg over' Commander Trip." sputtered Xander.

"Oh puhlease, you wanker. Just because she's a Vulcan doesn't mean she's celibate, I'm sure Vulcans have needs just like anyone else. There is chemistry there, you can't deny it." Spike replied.

Before Xander could contradict him, Giles interrupted. "Could you two please concentrate on the task at hand. We need to figure out what this demon is up to. Tara are you sure you don't remember anything else that happened?"

"Sorry Mister Giles. I tripped over a root and rolled down that ravine, I couldn't see them as they ran by, only heard them. By the time I climbed out, they were gone."

"That is all right. I'm going to check on a book in the back. And for heaven's sakes, will you two concentrate!"

Spike and Xander went guiltily back to their respective books.

No one noticed the two fairies enter the room.

"See what I mean by all the emotions, the love, the hate, the passion. This one is full of passion." Puck said standing behind the platinum vampire. "Yet, they never have fun. Can you not sense it Pym. They hide behind these books and let the events around them control them. I think it is time to put some merriment into their lives." Smiling mischievously, Puck reached into a small pouch on his belt.

"Wait, Puck! No!" cried Pym, but it was too late. 

Puck gently blew the fairy dust around the room and said, "This first your eyes will see, your new love it will be."

The Scooby gang never noticed the golden haze they inhaled, they stayed engrossed in their reading.

Willow was the first to raise her head and she saw Xander sitting across the table. She instantly forgot what she was going to say as all the memories of unrequited puppy love came back full force.

Spike had rose nearly the same moment, deciding it was time for a cigarette break when he noticed Willow. His non-existent breath caught in his throat as he looked upon her red hair, he was captivated.

Anya mumbled something and walked towards Giles office, not seeing anyone sitting, or for that matter standing around the table.

Tara lifted her head when she heard Anya, and her heart began to flutter as she saw the ex-demon in a new light. She quickly got up to follow her, not noticing that she dropped the book she was reading on the floor with a loud thud.

Xander jumped when he heard the book. He looked toward the sound and was astonished to see Tara. His stomach began the flip-flops that before he had always associated with Anya. He opened his mouth to speak, yet nothing came out.

Puck grinned and nudged his partner. "This should be fun."

Pym could do nothing but stand there with his eyes wide with horror.

*************

Buffy chose that moment to bounce in with Dawn on her heals. "Hey guys, what's up?"

However, no one seemed to hear her as a loud commotion came from the direction of Giles office.

"How can you love him when I love you?" They heard Tara cry.

"Why would I want a woman when I could have a real man?" Anya replied.

"Anya, please get off me!!" Cried Giles running into the main room.

"Once again, what's up?" Said Buffy.

"Willow my red headed vixen, please honor me by being my lady." Buffy heard Spike say. She looked over to him and saw him down on one knee before Willow.

Willow seemed not to hear him as she raced to Xander's side. "Xander, I've been hiding these feelings for you for too long. Please, I want to be with you and no one else!"

"Willow, you could never be more than a friend to me, my heart belongs to someone else." With that, Xander walked over to Tara and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Um, guys. What's going on?" Dawn tried, when no one responded to Buffy's question.

"I'm not quite sure, but I believe it is safe to assume that some sort of spell was done." Giles replied, trying to pull the clinging Anya off of him.

"A spell? Willow, what did you do?" Buffy asked, knowing how most of Willow's spells tended to go awry.

"Me, nothing. I was just researching this new demon when I saw Xander and was reminded how much I loved him." Willow sniffled as she watched Xander putting the moves on Tara, who was resisting as best she could.

"Spike, you must have done this as a way to get me to love you. You pig!!!"

"Sod off Buffy, it's Willow that I really want. She's so, tasty."

"What?!" Buffy cried. For some reason, she felt her chest squeezing. _He wants Willow? Since when? What happened to I'm drowning in you Summers? I should have known that he would be just like the rest. To think.._

Buffy's thoughts were interrupted as she heard scuffling. She looked up to see Tara, who had since pried Xander off of her, going to Anya. Everyone seemed to be after someone else and they began to beg attention from their loves. Seconds later, everyone with the exception of Buffy and Dawn were in a heap in the middle of the floor.

**************

Meanwhile, Puck looked on in delight. "This is turning out much better than I had imagined." he crowed. "Look at them, suddenly their biggest problem is that their love does not love them back."

"You know you are not to perform that spell that way. That spell is to help preordained love along, nothing else! You risk your life going against Oberon this way!" cried Pym angrily.

"Relax Pym. It's just a little preshow fun. I know what we were really sent here to do. It's not my fault the hellmouth affected my little spell, now is it." Puck replied, with a twinkle in his eye.

"The spell was to be performed on two people only, not these five. You are upsetting the balance!"

"Do not worry my young friend, I will remove this spell and perform the one I was sent to do, only after I have some fun. This group needs some time away from the demons and the horrors of the real world, let them exist, for a short time, in their own little world." With that, Puck sat down on a chair and watched the scene unfolding before him.

************

"Stop!"

Everyone stilled and looked towards Buffy. She stood there with her face red and hands on her hips.

"Spike! You sit on the ladder. Anya, stand at the register. Willow, Tara sit at the table. Xander, stand by the bookcase." 

They just stared at her.

"Now!"

They all scrambled to get to their assigned places.

"What the hell happened? And one at a time."

"I, I have no idea Buffy. I was looking up a book in my office when Anya comes in, then suddenly professes her love for me. Then Tara enters, and, and professes her love for Anya. Then it all went downhill from there." Giles explained.

"Uh-huh. Anya, you love Giles?" Buffy asked skeptically.

"Oh yes, and I'm sure he could give me many more orgasms than Xander since he has more experience." Anya said enthusiastically.

Buffy mentally shuddered. "And what about Xander?"

"What about him?"

"Don't you love him? You are marrying him."

"No, just Giles."

"Xander, do you still love Anya?"

"No, Tara is my love now."  
And so it went on until Buffy learned exactly who loved who.

"So you didn't do any sort of spell Willow? Just doing research?" Buffy asked for the umpteenth time that evening.

"No, just reading."

"And no one noticed anything unusual?" Everyone shook their head. "Not even you Spike? You have all those heightened senses and still you saw nothing?" Buffy asked increduoulusly.

"Listen ducks. I already told you. I sensed nothing." Spike growled. "Willow didn't do a spell and if you insinuate that my love did it one more time, you're gonna regret it."

"Really? What are you gonna do, insult me for the rest of my life until I have to stake your ass?"

"I think, that perhaps we should all go home and rest and meet up again tomorrow. It is getting late." Giles suggested.

"Fine. Dawn, Willow, Tara, let's go."

Everyone gathered their things to go and started towards the door. Spike ran ahead and held the door open for Willow. As soon as she was through he stepped behind her, cutting Buffy off.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

"I was holding the door for the lady."  
"And what am I?"  
"The Slayer, nothing special. Now Willow, she's everything." With that he swept out the door and hurried to catch up with Willow.

__

I'm nothing special. Buffy couldn't believe how much the words hurt. _It's just a spell remember? He doesn't really love her, he loves you. He would never stop loving you so stop worrying about it. _WAIT! Stop worrying, I'm not worrying. I could care less, at least this way he isn't fawning over me. _Yeah, right._

Buffy was so lost in her thoughts that she wasn't watching were she was going and ran right into Spike who was offering his prized duster to Willow since the night was a little on the chilly side.

"Bloody hell, why don't you watch where you're goin' Slayer?" Spike said as he draped his duster across Willow's shoulders.

Buffy just stood there with her mouth hanging open. _He gave his duster to her?! But he loves that duster, he wouldn't give it to her unless he really loved her! Maybe he really does love her. I've lost him!_

Buffy suddenly pushed past them and ran the rest of the way to her house. She ran up the stairs and into her bedroom. Her face was wet from tears she didn't even know she was crying. She curled up on her bed with Mr. Gordo.

That's how Dawn found her when she got home.

"Buffy? Buffy, are you ok?" Dawn asked quietly. "Oh my god Buffy you're crying why?"  
"Because Spike doesn't love me anymore and I've lost him. What am I going to do Dawn?"

"What do you mean you've lost him?"

"He, he gave Willow his coat. He never parts with his coat, never. He's never offered it to me. He must love her more than he loved me. He's just like the others!" Buffy buried her head in her pillow.

"Buffy, I don't understand, I thought you hated Spike?" Dawn asked cautiously, inside she was jumping up and down. Her sister was finally going to admit her attraction to Spike. Who knew that it would take Spike loving someone else to do it.

"I thought I did, but when I saw him with Willow, I don't know, something snapped. My heart felt like it was crushed. I think I do love him, but it's too late, I've lost him!" Buffy began to cry even harder.

"Don't worry Buffy. I'm sure this is some sort of spell, we'll figure it out." I hope, thought Dawn.

Dawn quietly left the room and went to bed.

*****************

The next morning they all met at the Magic Shop. Buffy couldn't seem to look Spike or Willow in the eye. Everyone eyed everyone else cautiously out of either love or jealousy. 

"Well, I, uh, think the best course of action would be for Willow and Tara to do a spell to see if they could detect any traces of a spell being cast on most of us." Giles said. "Willow, Tara if you could get started."

*************

Fifteen minutes later Willow and Tara had everything prepared and were about to cast the spell.

"Tara will go first. After her incantation she'll blow her dust and it will hover over anyone who has had a spell cast on them in the last twenty-four hours. If her test is positive, I will recitite another incantation and blow my dust. This time, the dust will form a trail to whoever cast the spell." Willow explained. "Is everyone ready?"

After receiving nods from everyone Tara quickly recited her incantation. When she blew her dust it rose and swirled in the air. It swirled gently around the room and then hovered over Willow, Tara, Spike, Anya, and Xander.

"Interesting." Giles murmured.

Willow than cast her spell. Amazing the trail of dust led to a corner of the shop. Buffy headed over there and suddenly had the feeling that they were being watched.

"Willow, I think someone is hiding over here, can you they reveal them?"

Willow said a quick incantation and suddenly two strange looking men appeared in the corner.

"Well, that was a turn of events I did not quite expect." said one.

"I told you this was a mistake Puck." said the other.

"You have to admit that it was fun Pym. It is just a shame that that witch was too smart for her own good and ruined our fun."

At that Spike leapt to his feet with a growl. "How dare you insult my lady love in such a manner you pillock. I'm gonna break your neck for that."

Spike ran over to him and punched him solidly in the face. Seeing that the chip saw him as a nonhuman Spike gleefully set about killing him. And seeing as how Spike tries to keep his promises, he broke his neck.

****************

As soon as Spike broke his neck most of the Scooby gang slumped and shook their heads.

"What the hell just happened?" Xander asked.

"I believe that I can explain." said the other strange man.

"And just who might you be?" Giles asked, a little of the Ripper showing through.

"I am Pym, a fairy from Greece. My, uh, partner was Puck. We work for Oberon. We were sent here to cast a love spell because a destined love was not progressing as it should. Puck, however, loves to have his fun and decided to cast the spell on all of you before casting it on the correct destined lover. The hellmouth had its own little twist in it also I believe, and this was the end result."

"So this is your fault then?" Buffy asked menacingly, moving in closer to Pym.

"No! I tried to stop him, but he is, or was, my superior, I had no choice in the matter. Please believe me when I tell you we meant no harm. We were only here to do our job." Pym said quickly. _And though she be but little, she is fierce,_ he thought. _Yes, she is perfect for her mate._

"And how am I suppose to believe that. Do you know how many lives you could have ruined casting that spell. If we hadn't found you, do you know how many people you would have hurt. These people already loved someone else and had someone to love them! What right did you have to interfere?" Buffy exclaimed.

"I told you, that was not our original intention. Puck was going to release the spell after he had his fun then cast the one we were sent to do. I swear!" he quickly tried to assure her. _What's this?_ he thought. _Has she finally discovered her love for him? Maybe my work is already done._

"I think it would be best if you would leave now, and never come back." Giles said quietly, but with fire in his eyes. He did not like to see any of his "children" hurt.

"Yes, I think you should." Buffy agreed.

"Very well. I am terribly sorry for any pain that we may have caused. I will just take Puck and leave." He bent down, placed his hand on Puck, and in a flash they were gone.

**************

"Well, I guess that is taken care of. Now back to that demon we were searching for last night...." Giles began, but nobody heard him. Willow and Tara were walking out arm and arm, as were Anya and Xander. Buffy and Dawn were picking up their things and were starting to head out the door. The only one remaining behind was Spike.

"Shall we get on with it then Spike?" Giles asked.

"Spike?"

But Spike just stood there and watched Buffy walk out the door with a strange look on his face. _These people already loved someone else and had someone to love them. Did that refer to him too? Did she love him in return?_

"Spike!"

"Huh? What watcher?"

Giles sighed. "Never mind, why don't you go home?"

"Yeah, I think I will." Spike said absently and went to the back to go through the sewers.

*************

That night Buffy went to answer the knock at the door. She thought it was the pizza she had ordered. She was surprised to open it and find Spike standing there.

"Uh, hi. I came to get my duster back from Red, she here?"

"Yeah, she's upstairs, let me get her." Buffy started up the stairs, but stopped halfway up. "Why did you give her the coat anyway?"

"It was cold out, and I do know how to be a gentleman." Spike replied.

"Then why have you never offered it to me?"

"Would you have taken it if I had?"

Buffy just stared, and realized that until last night, she probably would have rejected it. Just like she had continually rejected him, she was such a bitch. Tears began to sting her eyes and she turned and ran up the stairs.

Spike just stood at the bottom of the stairs wondering what the hell had just happened. _Bloody hell_, he thought. _Knew I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. Well mate, looks like once again we're on our own._

Willow came down the stairs with his coat and a strange look on her face. "Spike what did you say to her?"

"Nothing Red, told her I was here for the coat. Why?"

"No reason, well here you go."

"Thanks Red, see ya tomorrow."

"Bye Spike. And thanks for lending me the duster, that was sweet."

"Not a problem luv." Spike shrugged on his beloved duster and swooshed out the door.

**************

Later that evening the door at Spike's crypt crashed open and revealed Buffy standing in the doorway.

"Bloody hell Slayer, are you trying to start my heart beating again!"

Buffy just stood there and looked at him, a look of wonderment on her face.

"Buffy, luv, are you ok?"

Still she said nothing, just stared.

"Buffy, you're scaring me, please say something."

A pause.

A small smile appeared on Buffy's face. "I'm cold."

It took a moment for the implication of what she said to register. When it did, Spike smiled and walked easily over to her.

"You are now? Is there someway I could help you with that?" He asked with a smirk.

Buffy nearly melted, she never realized how sexy that look was on him till just then. "Oh, I'm sure you could think of something."

Spike grinned and walked over to his old, beat up chair. He picked up the duster that was hanging on the back of it. He slowly walked back to Buffy and settled it gently on her shoulders.

"Does that help?"

She put her arms through the sleeves and looked up at him with a grin. "It's a start."

The End

Challenge specifics:

Puck from A Midsummer Nights Dream casts a love spell on all the Scoobies except Buffy and Giles.

This results in:

Spike falling for Willow

Willow falling for Xander

Xander falling for Tara

Tara falling for Anya

Anya falling for Giles

Buffy realizing her feelings for Spike because he won't pay attention to her

Spike killing Puck because he insults his lady love, Willow

Willow saying the words "Icky Spike Lips!"

NC-17 sex is optional


End file.
